The Planning
by Harsh Cullen
Summary: Older siblings Edward and Rosalie leave home and never look back leaving baby sister Alice behind. What happens when Edward and Rose are forced to return home and face the problems they ran from?
1. Prologue: Happily Never After

**Prologue: Happily never after**

**Alice**

My work day went by slow.

Too slow if you asked me…

I was late for work this morning. Not just any kind of late, hours late. That meant I couldn't stop by mom and dad like I did every morning and have breakfast with them.

Today just wasn't my day.

Jasper and I were fighting about something I forgot about as soon as I woke up, which was weird because we never fight. On top of that, the art center was a mess. Apparently two of my students decided to ask the same boy out and fight it out in the middle of class. They broke three canvases, several brushes, and spilled tons of paint. I wasn't being funded in that building so I would have to replace the materials myself. I also had to kick the girls out of my class and without their budget that would make affording materials harder. I was completely drained. The worst part of it all was I couldn't call my fiancé and talk about it because he was ignoring me.

I just needed to relax.

After everyone calmed down and I was able to get some alone time, I took a late lunch in between classes.

"Jane, I'm going out for lunch today. I'm forwarding all my calls to your desk phone until I get back. I don't want to be bothered unless this place is on fire."

"Ok. Anything I can get for you before you go?"

"No thank you sweetheart, but if you can, leave my messages on my desk ok?"

"Sure thing." Jane smiled, "Enjoy your lunch."

"I'll try." I mused, "I'll bring you something back. Your favorite."

"Thank you." she giggled warmly.

Jane was an undergrad majoring in early childhood education. She was a family friend and could use the experience so I got her a job at the community center I opened. I see a little of myself in her when I was just barely getting my foot in the door. She's afforded more opportunities than I was.

After my older brother and sister scrapped most of my parents' savings, I had to go to community college so my parents could make ends meet. I ended up majoring in something that got me the quickest degree and made a decent rate of pay to help pay back on some loans. It was days like these that made me realize why I despised them…

When I'm having a busy day I head to the nearest Olive Garden for my favorite: shrimp scampi with the house salad and glass of white wine. Though I know I shouldn't drink before I handled the children, it was the only thing that kept me grounded on a bad day. As if on schedule for the stars to align and continue this 'ruin-Alice's-day' scheme, Olive Garden was full to the max.

It took me an hour to get a seat and an hour to get my food, which gave me about forty five minutes to get back to the building to close. I didn't have time to get Jane's lunch nor could I call her and tell her to go ahead and have lunch there because I left my cell phone on the kitchen counter this morning.

What else could go wrong?

I hurried back as soon as I could and Jane was waiting for me.

"Oh my God Jane, I am so sorry it took so long. You would not believe how horrible my service was today." I rambled on as I headed to the door to unlock it. "I tried to call you and let you know to have lunch here but I remembered I left my phone. I didn't have time to get anything for you. Would you like me to take you to get something to eat?"

"It's fine, I ate. Uh, Alice?" she called softly.

"Yeah hun, hold this for a second?" I handed her the chain from the door as I went through every key on my key ring. She took it wrapping it up.

"Ms. Swan called today."

"Oh yeah? Was she whining about taking over my classes again?" I joked unlocking the door and turning to smile at Jane. She just showed a not so amusing smile. I got in and went straight to my classroom.

"I think it was an emergency. She wouldn't say why she called." I went to my desk and found some student evaluation forms I needed to go over at home.

"Really? Well I'll call her when I get to the house in a few." I continued to ruffle through my drawers looking for the papers.

"Alice, she was crying." I looked up at her serious and worried expression. She held the chain in her arms longingly.

"Oh my God." I dropped a folder on my desk with attitude, "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with Jake. I told her not to go there but…" I gave up looking and grabbed all of the papers off my desk. Jane and I locked back up and said our goodbyes for the night.

Having left my cell phone, I was so anxious to get home. I sped the entire time and still didn't get there until six thirty. When I finally made it to my house, there were two squad cars blocking my driveway behind Jasper and the recognizable police chief's car. Bella and Jake's cars were there too.

My first reaction was to panic.

I hopped out of my car and ran to the porch.

This was most definitely bigger than a Jake problem.

**Three days ago**

"Mom! Dad! I'm here!" I shook my wet jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Gosh Alice, you can still wake the dead can't you." My dad laughed coming towards me. "How are you honey?" he hugged me kissing the top of my head.

"I'm good daddy. Where's mom?"

"Where else is she at this hour? She's taking a Hollywood shower." We both laughed at our inside joke.

"Still cracking that joke huh dad?"

"Never gets old. Speaking of which, have you talked to her at all?"

I let out a deep breath. No matter how old I get, lying to my parents never got easier.

"She called this morning but I missed it. I'm gonna talk to her at lunch." I said, feeling my throat tighten.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side the way I loved.

"Pumpkin, I know you haven't spoken to your brother and sister in a while. You don't have to cover for them anymore."

My eyes grew wide with shock as I looked up at him. He shook me a little to relax me before he finished. "It's just, their birthdays are right around the corner and your mother has been unusually sad this last week because she was hoping to see them. She often questions herself on if she did something wrong because they won't call or come by. I know your sister is always busy and your brother has a lot of cases, but your mother and I miss them. If you do talk to them, _please _tell them to give us a call." He kissed my head again. "Will you do that for me pumpkin?"

"Yes daddy. I will." I placed my head on the side of his chest letting a tear run into his shirt. I knew there would be no way I could keep that promise…

I heard mom singing my name. Automatically I perked up.

"Alice my Alice." she sang coming down the stairs.

"Mommy." I smiled holding my arms out to her. She pulled me into a firm hug and squeezed me. I inhaled her lavender shampoo and body wash.

"I am so happy you're here angel."

I giggled hugging her tighter, "I just saw you yesterday. I see you every day."

"Oh, I know." she said pulling away from me holding my shoulders. "I can still be happy can't I?"

"Sure mom." I smiled up at her beaming smile. Her wet hair fell in waves around her healthy face. It illuminated like she had a halo.

"I have something for you." She placed her hand on my cheek and winked at my dad who smiled back.

"What is it?" I asked confused looking from her to my dad.

"Just follow me, it's a surprise." She patted my cheek and turned towards the living room. I followed her while my dad walked beside me with his arm around me. In the living room hanging on the mantle was my mother's wedding dress still in its plastic cover.

"What is this?" I smiled confused.

"We want you to have it." She said waiting for my response.

I lost my breath.

"Are you serious?" I said surprised looking from my mom's smiling face to my dad's.

"It would make us both very happy Alice. And proud." My dad said. He reached for my mother's hand. She grabbed it and joined him.

"Originally I was going to give it to Rosalie but," her voice grew sad and low, "apparently she has other plans." she looked down. "But _you're_ here my love." she smiled up at me. "We've watched you grow, been around for the biggest moments of your life. We're grateful that you stayed and shared them with us." she started to tear up. "And now you've met wonderful Jasper. Nothing would make us happier than to see you in this dress on your special day." A lonely tear escaped her eye.

"Oh mom." I sniffed feeling my own tears deceive me. "That's not fair." I stepped to her and wiped her face.

"Well. You're my baby. Now you're getting ready to start your own family."

"Yeah I am but it's no reason to cry. I'll be honored to get married in you and Nana's dress." I hugged her and my dad.

"Will your brother and sister make it to the wedding?" she asked putting herself back together. I opened my mouth to answer but my dad intervened before I could say something.

"Well she mentioned that Rose called this morning, right pumpkin?" I smiled and nodded at my dad as he winked at me.

"Yeah, I have to call her back later. You know her time is different from ours." the lie fell from my mouth effortlessly.

"Well then let her know we miss her and as soon as she's done with….oh what was it honey?" she looked to my dad.

"Fashion week." I corrected.

"Yes fashion week, tell her to come back home. We just want her to stay for a while. A few days even."

"Sure thing mom. I'll tell her." I walked over to the dress and looked over it. I had always thought it was beautiful but I was never next in line for it. I was going to go dress shopping as soon as I left here.

"What about Eddy?" my dad said as I rubbed the cover on the dress. I turned to look at him quickly.

"Uh, he called about two days ago." That wasn't a lie. Edward had actually made an effort to keep contact with us but he was always so busy.

"What did he say?" my mom asked with anxious eyes.

"He misses your cooking." I smiled looking at her. She clutched her hands together bringing them to her mouth. "He wanted me to tell you guys he loves you and he'll come by soon."

She dropped her hands and smiled brightly as my dad held her close to him.

Edward loved our mother dearly and had a great deal of respect for our dad. It was a mystery why he didn't come home more often.

I guess you could say Edward and Rosalie got away.

Rosalie was always the beautiful, popular girl. She did all the things that got pretty girls like her noticed. She was swept away by stars and big dreams when she was seventeen and never turned back.

Edward and I have always been close. Somewhere between high school and graduation, Edward changed his plans and he left Forks. We were going to start our own catering business, night clubs, and restaurants. One day he just turned cold and forgot all about this place.

"Well, tell him we love him too and I miss cooking for him."

"Better yet tell him to give us a call." my dad chimed in.

"No problem dad."

"Ok, now that's out of the way, how about we have some breakfast. Your favorite?" my mom said looking at me.

"Of course." I smiled back.

My dad put his arms around our shoulders and walked us to the kitchen.

"I may not have much in life. And all of my children may not be here to share this special moment with my baby girl, but I feel like I have the world at my feet when my girls are under my arms." He kissed the both of us on the cheek and we all went into the kitchen.

My older siblings are complete morons…

"I just hate lying to them Bella. They think the world of them and I belittle it by telling them they ask about them all the time when they don't."

Bella and I were waiting for our appointment with my wedding planner. Her mother Renee opened a business and got us a deal with one of the best wedding planners in the city.

"Well Al you're just trying to protect your mom and dad."

"I'm not protecting them. Jasper says I'm emotionally paralyzing them by numbing the truth."

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to the fact you're marrying a psychiatrist." I rolled my eyes and laughed at her smart remark.

"Whatever Bella let's focus on the issue at hand here, please?" I flipped viciously through another page of the magazine I was reading.

"Ok, I'm sorry. So, have they called in the past month?"

"Just Edward but he never says anything. He tells me to say hi to mom and dad but he never says he's gonna come see us or anything."

"What about Rose?"

"Who's that?" I asked sarcastically. "I honestly can say I haven't spoken to her since Edward's graduation."

Bella shook her head and folded her arms, "I just don't get what was so terrible about Forks they just up and left and never came back." she pouted.

I slammed the magazine on my lap. "Right? I mean, would it have killed them to see me graduate? Come for mom and dad's twenty fifth anniversary? Nana's funeral?! Yeah they sent a gift basket along with a few cards. Wow, _at least we know they exist_." I said in a mock tone. "You saw mom's face when she and dad unwrapped that gift." Bella nodded in agreement. "She would never say it but her heart was broken. Edward told me that Rose was in the states and they were coming to see mom then mysteriously they had something more important to do." I picked up my magazine and started to flip through angrily.

"It's ok Al. Just calm down."

"No it's _not_ ok. You know like a week later I saw Rosalie in a tabloid with some model actor dude?"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It was dated for the night of mom and dad's dinner party. That's the other important thing she had to do."

"Unbelievable."

"Please, this is Rosalie we're talking about. It's very believable…." I flipped a page almost ripping it.

"Isabella Swan?" the receptionist called over her desk, "She'll see you now."

Bella smiled and thanked the woman. She grabbed her purse and pulled me out of my chair towards the office.

"Ready to plan your wedding, future Mrs. Whitlock?" she smiled cheering me up.

I smiled a little and nodded following her in as she put her arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're adults." she said hugging me towards the door, "They'll figure it out eventually."

Eventually was too long if you asked me.

My day was full of wedding crap. Pick this color or that. Which dressing for the cake? What table cloths fit the theme?Yadda yadda yadda. I just wanted to get home to Jasper and relax. Once this wedding was over I could go back to enjoying quality time with the love of my life. I got home around ten, bushed from walking around all day without a comfortable pair of shoes. The house was dark with no sign of my fiancé around.

"Babe?" I called from the door as I took off my shoes. "Babe, I'm home." I tried again.

I sat my purse near the door and walked towards the bedroom. "Baby you have got to come with me next time. Bella drove me nuts with this wedding stuff." I spoke into the darkness of the hall. He had to be home, his car was in its usual spot. "She made me look at like four hundred different color schemes and themes. I mean don't get me wrong, I love to coordinate more than the next girl but gee whiz. Whose idea was it? I mean, how many shades of green does the world need? Can't we just elope?" I giggled walking into the bedroom door. There was a glow underneath the bathroom door in our room. I smiled and walked closer to it. "Baby, are you gonna make me play hide and seek when we move into a bigger house after the wedding? I'm too tired to play."

I twisted the knob to find Jasper sitting on the tub holding a single rose smiling at me. Candles were lit in a path leading to him on the floor.

"No I won't make you find me. But I _will_ make you play." he grinned. He got up and walked over to me kissing me gently.

"I am so tired and my feet hurt." I complained as he unbuttoned my shirt and kissed my neck.

"I'll take care of you. Just relax." He undressed me and led me to the bubble bath he drew for me. He washed my hair and massaged my muscles in the warm water.

"I needed this Jazz. Thank you so much."

"You're entitled to it my love." he whispered as he ran his fingers along my scalp. "How was this crazy day of yours anyway?"

"Oh my goodness _was_ it crazy… First dad tells me he knows I've been lying about Edward and Rosalie calling. Or _not _calling for that matter."

"Well they were going to have to find out sweetie."

"Yeah but I just don't want mom and dad to be mad with me for covering up for them or feel down on themselves when another holiday comes and they don't show up even though I've been saying I talk to them all the time."

"See, that's why I tell you not to lie for them. They're adults honey. I'm sure they have good reasons why they don't come around."

"I'm sure Edward does. I'm not so sure about Rose…" I trailed off angrily.

"Ok before you start pouting tell me about the rest of your day." He moved from my scalp to my shoulders.

"Alright, alright." I grumbled. "Only because you're doing that." I joked. He chuckled a little and kissed my shoulder.

"In that case I'll do more of this." he kissed my neck.

"Hey, if you wanna hear the rest you'd better keep those lips to yourself." I smiled closing my eyes. He chuckled and continued to massage my neck and shoulders. I was silent for a moment.

"Mommy gave me Nana's dress today." I said rolling my head around to the front.

"_Did_ she?" he asked rubbing harder.

I put my head up and looked at him.

"You knew?" I smiled.

"I may have gotten a tip off from a very sweet and…emotional… mother-in-law to be." he smiled.

"Oh my God." I rubbed my eyes with the inside of my index finger and thumb. "That's why you were pushing me out of the door this morning. You suck!" I pushed his leg. He chuckled and started massaging my back.

"Well she had to tell me because my mom was thinking of buying your dress to surprise you. So my mom wanted to call and check to see if anyone was planning on getting you a dress."

"You guys are too much. You're too good to me Jasper." I looked up and kissed him on the lips.

"You deserve it. Nothing's too good for you." he planted kisses all over my face then finally my lips. He cradled my face in his hands and looked me in both my eyes, "Happy birthday Alice. I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: Hello! This isn't my first fanfic but it's my first time sharing. Thank you to my lovely Beta FannishBehavior for the last minute edit! **

**I hope it isn't boring or cheesy. Just take the ride with me please. Questions/comments/concerns/reviews are welcomed. A little background for now, ****Alice and Bella teach an after school art program in a building they rent to own someday. Any other curiosities feel free to ask. **

**Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter One: Love of the family

Chapter one: Love of the family

**.:RECAP:. Alice has just returned home from work. It is now three days after her birthday .:RECAP:.**

**Alice**

My feet felt like anchors in water yet my body was empty as I moved closer towards the door. I took little steps to the door trying poorly to catch my breath. The door seemed to move back with each step I took. Finally I reached the door and unlocked it. I walked into the living room as fast as I could but it felt like I was walking in wet sand. Bella was sitting on the sofa sobbing while Jacob rubbed her back. Charlie and three other officers sat on the sofas while Jasper stood in front of them holding my cell phone.

"What's going on?" I walked into the living room more. Jasper and Bella came to me quickly.

"Come in baby I have some coffee for you." Jasper held my hand.

"Bella, you called but I left my pho-"

"I know. I've been calling since three thirty." she squeaked through her sobs.

"Why are you crying? What's everybody doing here?"

Charlie got up and made a seat for me.

"Please Alice. Have a seat first." he said holding out his hand. I sat down and Bella sat next to me holding my hand tightly. Jasper sat on the arm of the sofa and rubbed my shoulder.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" my voice was shaky and my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Alice, there was a bank robbery this afternoon. There was a standoff with two of the culprits. Esme and Carlisle were among the hostages that were inside."

I felt my entire chest cave in, as though my lungs had just collapsed, "What? Where are they? Are they alright? Let me talk to them. Can I talk to them?" I tried to stand but I felt Jasper rub my shoulder as though he was holding me down.

"They were both shot and killed at the scene when the suspects tried to flee."

My entire body shut down. I felt like I had gone blind and deaf in a matter of seconds. I couldn't feel Jasper or Bella touching me anymore. I couldn't hear Charlie talking to me. I couldn't see anyone or anything. I just felt burning in my lungs and throat. I must have been screaming.

The screaming and yelling got louder and harder. I started to feel again little by little but it wasn't like I was doing anything. It was almost like I was watching myself react.

There was no way this was real.

I just saw them the other day. We picked out dinnerware for their table setting at the rehearsal dinner last night. Dad and mom promised me another surprise for this afternoon. I had to be having a nightmare.

"Alice, relax." I began to faintly hear Bella calling out to me. I felt a little vertigo and felt something hard up against my shoulder and arm. Then there was nothing. Everything went black.

I woke up to something warm and wet against my head. My entire body ached and my eyes burned horribly. I turned my face to see Jasper sitting straight up against the head board rubbing his head the way he did whenever he was completely stressed, worked up, and worried. I groaned when I tried to move. _Everything_ hurt; especially my heart.

I heard Jasper breathe in a sharp breath, "You're awake. Are you ok?" he sat up and held me down on the bed.

I didn't move as we looked at each other for a moment, "Did I dream it?" I asked looking at him. He didn't say anything. He just pulled me to him as tears filled my eyes. I blinked them down my cheeks and placed my head on his stomach sobbing lightly. "Why is this happening now?"

"Shh. It'll be alright. We'll get through this."

"What am I gonna do Jasper? I don't know what to do…" my body jerked with each sob.

"It's ok baby. We'll figure something out." I sat up and wiped my face. Jasper wiped away a few tears with the warm cloth he had on my forehead.

"Did Bella leave?" I asked keeping my face as close to him as possible.

"She's in the living room with Charlie. They were waiting for you to come around." He brushed my hair behind my ears and kissed the top of my head. "Come on." he helped me out of the bed as sure enough I was ok to walk.

As soon as I saw Bella I fell to pieces. We embraced and cried for what seemed like forever. No one seemed frustrated or in a rush. They just stood around us and watched us, giving us reassuring pats on the back every so often. We sat on the sofa as she cradled me and cried with me. Eventually we both settled into quiet sobs.

"When are you going to call Edward and Rosalie?" she asked. I shook my head feeling myself about to crash into another sea of tears. I wouldn't know what to say to them. "Ok, we can deal with that later."

"Alice, I know this is difficult for you and I'm not trying to rush." Charlie leaned up, "Take as much time as you need but, the coroner's office called. They want to know what you want to do with the bodies." he rubbed my back as Bella rocked me.

"I don't know. I have to go to my parent's house to see if they had policies." I sniffled; unnerved that I was even talking about burying my parents.

"Ok, I'll have them moved to a morgue for you while you figure everything out. Take as much time as you need ok?"

"Do you need me to help you with anything?" Bella asked through her tears hugging me tighter.

"I have to get the dress from by the house. I need you to come with me." I squeezed out.

"I'll go with you. Don't worry about that." she rubbed my hair.

"Bella we should get going." Jacob placed his hand on Bella's shoulder. "It's almost two in the morning. Alice you should try and rest."

I nodded and stood up to give him a hug. Everyone hugged me goodbye, gave their condolences and left. I went to the kitchen and sat at the table staring at my cell phone. Jasper walked in with all the mugs from the living room and took them over to the sink.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked running dish water.

"I never thought….in a million years…I'd have to be the one to call my brother and sister and break this kind of news to them." I felt the tears hit my cheeks as a harsh sniff broke up my sentences. Jasper walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed his cheek on my hair. "I'd always pictured they'd come home and stay. Mom and dad would both be in a nursing home and they'd die in some cheesy way like on _T__he __N__otebook_." I scoffed through a sob. "But we'd all be together…. Why me?" I put my head on my arms breaking from Jasper's grasp and cried on the table.

Jasper tried to soothe me. He pulled me from the chair and held me. "I know life is unpredictable. But we'll get through this. You can call them in the morning."

"No. I can't wait that long. They may be unreachable." I sniffed.

"Well I'm sure they have assistants or secretaries. You can leave urgent messages."

"I can't do that either." I felt the tears start to creep out of the corners of my eyes.

"Well, why not babe?" he asked rubbing my arms up and down as I held myself together with my own arms.

"It's their birthday..." I stared at him letting the tears fall freely.

This was way harder than I imagined.

**Rosalie **

"No! That's the wrong color! I won't have my models on stage looking like a bunch of psychedelic peacocks on an acid trip. Now go in there and fucking figure it out!"

"Yes Rosalie, right away." My group of stylists knew better to argue with me when I was upset. I have a chain of ex-employees to second that. "Jessica!" I called for my assistant after I plopped in my chair. She materialized in the door way in less than two seconds.

"Yes Rosalie?" she had a pen and planner in her hands ready to write if need be.

"What's on schedule for tomorrow?" I scribbled down some things on a notebook in front of me and waited for her to start.

"You have that TV spot you're invited to for your birthday. The host wants to showcase some of your designs for spring. There's a night club that wants you to be a guest celebrity DJ and have a picture signing for your birthday. You have three fashion shows lined up for your last minute fall collection and your flight to Japan has been moved back to-."

"Moved back? What the hell for?" I cut her off still writing in my planner.

"Well supposedly someone really important is on their way to Japan and the

Airline is pretty tight right now."

"Ok, like I don't have my own private jet to fly me over there. Call them and tell them who I am and get that flight back on or I'll make sure every person over there selling my products are fired and replaced."

"Right away. Oh, and your sister's on line three."

I snapped my head up to look at her, "My sister?"

"Yes. She says her name is… Alyssa?"

"Alice"

"Yes. Alice."

"I'll take it." She smiled and walked out of the door. I picked up the phone and hit the flashing three on the keypad. "Kitty, what a surprise."

"Hollywood, how are you?" her voice seemed a little groggy.

"I'm good. Oh my God how long has it been?" I giggled.

"I haven't spoken to you for…quite some time now." She stated passively.

"Yeah, so long you have your days mixed up. My birthday isn't today in your country Al."

"I know, I know. That's actually not the reason I uh- I called." she sniffled a little.

"Are you sick Kitten?"

"No, no. I uh…I called because…because uh. Um…" she seemed to struggle with the words, "It's about mom and dad."

"What's wrong?" There was an abnormal silence besides her sniffling. "Alice, you're scaring me."

"They're dead." she sobbed. "They were killed in a bank robbery standoff. Shot."

"What?" I grabbed my chest in an attempt to stop my heart from ripping through. "When? Where?"

"It was at Forks State Bank. Around two in the evening yesterday."

"Yesterday Alice? And you're calling me now?!"

"You're not the easiest person to catch up with Rosalie." her voice was loud but weak.

"Obviously you know how to find me if you have this number."

"Yeah and it took me calling the national fucking inquiry to get it. If you acted like we were related sometimes then you'd know what had happened to mom and dad."

"Ok, ok. Let's just relax." I let out a breath and collected my thoughts. "I'm sorry I snapped I'm just…shocked. When's the funeral?"

The phone was silent for a moment. "Why? Have something more important to do than plan it with Edward and me?" her voice shook angrily.

"Alice, I-"

"You know what. I just wanted to call and tell you what happened. I'll tell Edward to call you when the arrangements have been made. Goodbye."

"Alice-" the phone clicked. "Alice? Alice!" I placed the phone back on its receiver. I took a moment to gather what Alice had just said to me. The room grew hotter and I felt smaller. Tears fell unknowingly from my face to my shirt. I swiped them away and took a deep breath, "Jessica!" My assistant popped up in my doorway again.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Clear my schedule. Yours too. We're going to Washington."

**Edward **

Nothing could describe the pain I was feeling.

There wasn't anything on my mind but to get to my baby sister and fast. I arrived in a day at the nearest airport just outside of Forks. I grabbed my two bags and headed to the address that Alice gave me in the rental I reserved for the weekend. She lived in a nice one story house near mom and dad's place.

I parked behind a yellow compact car in the driveway. I chuckled to myself "Kitty." I grabbed my bags and went to her porch and knocked trying to peek through the curtains on the windows. I could hear feet against wood flooring. My heart sped up at the idea of seeing my little sister all grown up after twelve years. The door opened and Alice stood in front of me wearing jeans and a white blouse. She gave me a bitter sweet smile and went for a hug. I pulled her to me and squeezed her tight. I noticed she started to shiver.

"Aw, Kitty." I said against her hair. She sobbed on my sweater.

"I can't believe their gone. I won't believe it." she was down to a whisper by the second line.

"I know. Me too." I held on tighter.

"I don't know what to do Edward…" she whispered through sobs in my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kitty. I'm here now. Don't think, ok? I'm here." She nodded pulling away from me and sniffling.

"Let's go inside. It's getting cold." she smiled sourly. "I'm a mess." she giggled fixing her clothes and wiping her face.

"You're beautiful Kitty." I grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I can't believe you still call me that." We both chuckled.

"I don't care how old you get you'll still be my Ally Kat."

"Grow up _Dork_ward." she joked with her soft voice. She grabbed one of my bags and walked in the house before me.

Her home was simple. The furniture was nice and homey. Like a married couple had redecorated after their kids moved out. There were pictures of her, mom and dad on the walls. Some other pictures were from her graduation. More pictures covered the mantle and the hallway walls were of her and friends and other people I didn't recognize. She kept the older pictures of us and Rosalie towards the back of the hall.

"Nice place you have Kitty." she sat my bags down in the back and started for the kitchen.

"I make out alright." she said going over to the counter in the kitchen to make some tea. "I think it's a little too big."

"It's hardly big Kitty. It's big enough for you." I smiled.

"Well..." she sighed. She poured two cups and joined me at the table. "So, what's new?"

"Oh, nothing special. I'm up for partner."

"Shut up. That's great Eddy." she pushed my arm playfully.

"Yeah I make out alright too." I grinned. "What about you? What's new for you?" she opened her mouth to speak. Just then the front door opened. A familiar voice called Alice's name.

"I would have been here earlier but Jane says the kids are at it again." Just then Bella appeared from the hallway. "They weren't fist fighting today thank _god_. Were our hormones out of contr-" She seemed taken aback when she saw me sitting at the table.

"Edward." she said surprised.

"Bella." I smiled at her. She was still as beautiful as I remembered.

"What are you doing here? I- I mean, when- when did you get…_here_?" she seemed a little out of breath when she spoke.

"I've only been here for a few minutes." I answered back confidently though I was as much of a mess as she was. "Well don't just stand there" I stood up and opened my arms, "give me a hug." I smiled.

I stood up and opened my arms to her. At first she looked at Alice as though I was high or something. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around me and patted me lightly on the back. I inhaled the scent of her strawberry shampoo I still dream about. Losing myself in her essence, I squeezed her tightly to me and rested my face in her hair. I held onto her for dear life and sighed rubbing her back.

She quickly pulled away from me and scratched her head looking back at Alice.

"So uh, we better get going Al. We have a lot to do today."

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice pulling myself together.

"We need to see if mom and dad had policies."

"And you have to pick up your dre-" Bella started.

"Yeah, I _know_." Alice cut her off. "We'll pick that up too but more important matters first." She gave Bella a wide eyed look turning her head to the side. A look she gave me when we kept a secret from our parents or Rose. I've never been on the other side of Alice's secrets.

I didn't like it very much.

"Well Edward I'm sure you wanna settle in while we go to the house right?" Bella asked avoiding my eyes.

"Sure. Where you puttin' me Kitty?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that." she hesitated. "We, er, _I_" she giggled nervously, "don't have a spare room. I was wondering if you would be willing to stay at the house. And Rose, if she shows. Just until everything is over."

I thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure. I don't mind sleeping in my old room. I'm not so sure about Rose."

"Who cares…" Bella said dismissively, "I'm sure she can get a hotel room if it's too suburban for her. Ready?" she asked Alice untouched by her statement.

I chuckled. Same old Bella.

We all got in my rental and headed to our parents' house. I stared out of the window at just how little the place had change. It was like everything was exactly the same. Every tree, every branch, every leaf. Every small detail of my hometown. We pulled into the driveway where the garage door was up. Dad would've killed me if I had left it up. I smiled remembering all the times I got into trouble for leaving it that way.

"Are you coming?" I heard Alice ask me through the car window. I stepped out of the car and took my bags from the trunk. We all walked to the garage slowly. I cautioned myself in case Alice started to feel sad again. Surprisingly she walked in with her head up smiling.

"Dad would've had your head in a vice if you left this open like this." she giggled looking at me.

"That's what I thought when we pulled up." I smiled back.

Alice went to the side door and let herself and Bella in. I took it upon myself to let the garage door down. I picked my bags back up and followed the girls in the house. It hadn't changed much either. Alice came and stood next to me and wrapped her tiny arm around mine. "Surprised?" she asked.

"A little. Then again, mom always did like things the way she liked them." I put my arm around her and squeezed her closer to me. She hummed and sighed. "What is it?" I asked walking with her towards the dining room.

"Dad holds me that way. I mean, he used to…" she trailed off.

I hugged her tighter to me to cheer her up, "Well, I am my father's child." I sighed. She smiled up at me and hugged my waist.

"Come on; let's go see your room."

We took my things upstairs passing Alice's old room then Rosalie's. They both looked the exact same way I remembered.

We got to my room where the door was completely closed. The do not enter signs were still on the door along with other childish threats. I smiled before opening the door.

"Bella and I are gonna go look for the papers in mom and dad's room."

"Ok. Let me know if you need me."

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "I'm happy you're here Eddy. Even if not for…good reasons. I'm just glad to see you."

I smiled and ruffled her hair. She smiled then went in the other direction. Before I entered I could smell the scented exotic and mango oils mom used to buy from the local market throughout the years. I walked in automatically picking out what was familiar and what wasn't. Mom still had been cleaning my room.

"Still love those sweet smells huh mom." I said to myself smiling, placing my bags down and sitting on the bed.

It was perfectly made, covered with new comforters and pillows. Everything else still remained the same. I got up and explored the room that was familiar but oddly unfamiliar. A few things had been moved around but not to where I couldn't recognize it. My guitar collection was still in the corner of the room. Posters were still intact. The clothes and shoes I left behind were still in the closet and some strewn over the computer chair. My collage of friends was still on the wall. I stopped for a moment to take a look. There were some pictures of me and Alice clowning around in mom and dad's room. Some pictures of Rose and I at various parties. Other random pictures of me with friends, mom and dad. Finally there was a section completely made up with pictures of Bella and I. Mainly pictures I had taken of her when I was on the year book committee.

Bella had always been my muse. I always wanted to capture that when she and I were together. I pulled a picture of us off the wall from my senior prom. That night changed a lot for me. It was almost painful to look at.

There was a light tapping on the door behind me. I froze and snapped around to see Bella standing in the doorway.

"Hey sport." she said grinning. I turned around and tucked my hands in my pockets dropping the picture.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Alice couldn't take being in your mom and dad's room longer than a minute so I left her alone for a second to collect her thoughts."

"Oh." I nodded trying to look everywhere but those caramel eyes.

"So, how have you been?" she folded her arms leaning against the door frame.

"I've been…ok."

"Twelve years and you've just been _ok_?" she asked sarcastically.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. Just ok. What about you? How have you been?"

"I've had better days." she looked away. I agreed with her nodding and letting out a heavy breath.

"So you and Kitty still friends after all this time?"

"The best of friends." she smiled walking into the room.

"That's great. I would've thought that you wouldn't have spoken to her after-"

"After you bolted?" she cut me off. She was still confrontational but something was definitely different about her. It shocked me how sure of herself she was. How angry she seemed to be.

"No. I wasn't going to say that." I looked down at my hands in front of me.

She shrugged and put her hands in the pockets of her dress pants. "You dropped something there." she walked over and picked up our prom picture and looked at it scoffing, "Prom night. You still have this?"

"Uh, no. I mean…yeah. It was on the wall where I left it." I put my head back down looking at my shoes.

She looked at it a little longer then shrugged her shoulders, "It is what it is, right?" she tossed the picture back to the ground folding her arms again. I looked back at her and got trapped in her eyes. Just then I felt like that love sick eighteen year old looking into her soul. She was still mad at me. I wanted to get close to her and explain everything. To beg for her forgiveness after so many years. For the both of us to drop this childish foolishness for a moment just so I could see her smile at me one more time.

I sucked in my pride and went to her taking her hands into mine. I locked eyes with her and for a second, I swear I could hear her thoughts. She was confused, sad, angry, all at once. It was hard to tell. Her hands were warm and suddenly shaking in mine. The words I formed in my head at that moment suddenly vanished when she looked back at me in the way I was looking at her. She was thinking what I was thinking. I rubbed the backs of her hands with my thumbs. I could stand there in silence just staring at her forever.

The living room door creaked open and close startling us both

We turned towards the sound.

"I better go check on Al." she took her hands away from me and put her head down cutting off our connection.

"Yeah…I better go see who that is." I backed away. "Maybe we can catch up later."

"Maybe." she said blankly then left quickly.

I couldn't believe after all this time, my ability to become undone around her was still as potent as the first time I'd met her.

After removing my foot from my mouth, I went to investigate the new guest that apparently had no problem coming in the house.

There was more I needed to do this weekend than I had actually planned.

**Alice**

I sat on my knees swiping tears from my face looking at baby pictures mom and dad kept in boxes under the bed. I tried to smile at the sight instead of being sad. A small hand touched my shoulder startling me at first. Then I saw Bella sitting next to me picking up a picture of Rose and me playing tea time.

She giggled, "Before the bitches reign."

I giggled through sobs and snatched the picture from her. "That's not nice Bella." I sniffed.

"Well you know she is. Still, you guys were cute." she rubbed my back. I nodded looking through more pictures.

"I miss them so much." I sniffled. "It's only been one day."

"I know." she continued to rub my back. "Have you found anything yet?"

"No." I wiped my face, clearing my mind. "All they have are endless pictures of all of us. Pictures from their childhood, their wedding. Even some of you and I in diapers." I smiled handing her the stack of photos I was referring too.

"Oh no. These are coming with me to the office."

"You'd better not." I tried to take the pictures from her.

"I'll give you one but the rest of these are either getting burned or going on Facebook." we giggled together. She laid her head on my shoulder. "They were really beautiful people Al. I'm so sorry." she put her arm around me.

"Yeah. Me too." I stared at a picture of all five of us on Christmas years ago. Silence fell on us for a moment.

"So you wanna tell me why Edward can't know about the wedding dress?" she said looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Your eyes nearly fell out of your skull when I was about to bring it up at your house." I didn't say anything. "_Alice_. Why doesn't he know?"

"One thing at a time Bella. Besides, by the time my wedding rolls around him and Rosalie will be back to they're comfortable little lives in good ole suburbia and Jasper and I will be in our new house living our lives and starting a family." I didn't look at her as I spoke.

"Is that what you really want Al?" she asked sourly, "I mean, would it be what Carlisle and Esme wanted?"

I stopped and looked at her unable to answer. I knew the answer but I didn't want to prove her right. As I was about to change the subject we heard Edward call from downstairs. "Bella, Jake's here for you!" she looked at me and raised her eyebrows uncomfortably.

"Ok!" she called back. "Yikes. How awkward is that…" she said to me under her breath.

I giggled, "What do you mean?"

"Come on. You can't tell me you don't think those two aren't down there having a staring contest."

I laughed aloud quickly, "What?"

"Edward hates the air that Jake _breathes_."

"Bella, that was years ago. People change."

"Not Edward. Not when it came to me."

"Well in that case you'd better get downstairs before they start doing competitive pull ups." I bumped her playfully. She pushed me back and stood up giggling.

"Whatever. I'll be back." she turned and walked towards the door. Just before she left she looked at me, "Hey. No secrets from your brother." she pointed her finger at me and nodded. I nodded back as she left.

I placed all the pictures back in the shoe box and moved it next to the other two boxes of pictures I found. I stood up thinking of the next place they'd keep important files. I headed for the closet. I opened the door and found more shoe boxes and a bomb proof/fire proof lock box. I pulled it all down a few boxes at a time and placed them in my work area. The fire box had a lock on it so I opened the shoe boxes first.

More baby pictures of course.

"Gosh mom, was that camera glued to your hand or what?" I giggled to myself.

"You know it was." Edward's voice surprised me.

"Edward." I breathed, "You scared me." I held my hand to my chest. He stood behind me over my shoulder chuckling.

"You're still a scardy cat." he mused.

"Whatever." I laughed looking through the pictures.

"Need any help?" he asked sitting down.

"Sure go ahead." I picked up a box and put it in front of him. "Knock yourself out." I smiled at him and went back to the photos. He opened it and went through everything. It was more pictures but less than what I had already found.

"So. Jake still coming around huh?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yep." I answered knowing what he was getting to.

"How often does he uh… he come around?" he asked looking at the same two pictures over and over.

"Not much but, enough. I guess."

"Oh. That's nice." he said picking up another picture. He didn't speak for a minute. "And when he comes around, is Bella usually with him?"

"They're not…" I tried to explain, "together Edward." I said getting to the point smiling at my brother's sad attempt to milk me for information.

"That's good to know but I wasn't gonna ask." he laughed his liar laugh.

"Uh huh." I said giggling continuing my search.

"Mom and dad sure did make sure they didn't miss a moment didn't they?" he laughed looking at some pictures.

"Nope. They lived for memories." I continued to sift through the stacks of pictures.

"I don't think I ever remember mom and dad just letting us be. They were always taking pictures of something we were doing." he giggled still going through the pictures. "Tell me Kitty," he looked at me, "in the end, did they still take pictures of everything?"

"Long time without changing." I said without looking at him. I kept doing what I was doing angry that he'd asked that. Had he stayed around, he'd know the answer…

I noticed he had stopped what he was doing and was staring at me. "Hey, hey." he caught my wrist. "Alice, don't be mad at me ok?"

"I'm not mad." I lied angrily putting pictures back in the box.

"Yes you are, you're about to blow a fuse." he pulled my hand away from the box, "Come on Kitty. Look at me." I stopped frustrated and looked at him with tears swelling my tear ducts. "Don't get upset."

"How can you tell me not to get upset Edward?" the tears stung as they followed the dried tracks on my cheeks, "You left. You left me. You left mommy and daddy. Now they're gone." the tears came faster with realization. "They're gone." I broke down and cried into my hands. He pulled me to him and held me to him rubbing my hair the way he did whenever I was sad.

"I'm so sorry Kitty. I am so sorry." he whispered into my hair over and over again.

"You left me…" I sobbed into his shirt. "I needed you. You left me."

"I'm here now. I'm here. I'm so sorry."

**A/N: Phew! Another one done. Sorry this one was so long. Hopefully All of these POV's are connecting and making sense. If something needs to be explained again, comments/questions/concerns/reviews are welcomed. Please please**_** PLEASE**_** give me your feedback. It lets me know I'm not wasting time and I can continue to provide something you all love. I do apologize for the late post. I've fully dedicated myself to this semester because I'd like to graduate sometime soon before my parents disown me**

**Again, thank you FannishBehavior for being so epic! Also Posts will be every Wednesday! **


	3. Chapter Two: Sour times

Fifteen years before…

**Edward**

"You're doing it wrong!" I laughed as Alice attempted to play my guitar.

I decided to give her lessons to prevent her from sneaking in my room and popping my guitar strings like she usually did.

"It feels weird," she complained, "and my fingers hurt."

She looked ridiculous.

"Here." I held my hands out for it. "You have to be gentle with her. Hold her right, strum her gingerly and she'll be good to you." I ran my fingers down over the strings forming a C chord.

"Ew" she giggled, "Why is that so easy for you?"

"Because I'm patient." I handed it back to her.

"I'm patient." She pouted. "I paint and I draw. That takes an incredible amount of patience thank you very much. Now hurry up and teach me something useful. I wanna play like Joan Jett." She started strumming wildly just as the phone rang. I tried to get her to calm down when my mom yelled for me.

"Bella's on the phone!" she said in a sing song tone.

Alice looked at me and smiled then looked back at the guitar.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Strum her gingerly huh?" she bit her lips stifling laughter.

"Shut up." I got up and ran after swatting her knee. I didn't stick around to hear her cry out in pain.

I half jogged up the hall to see my mother holding the phone smiling. I slowed and steadied my breathing while she held the phone out to me.

I reached for it and she snatched it back quickly, "Who's your favorite girl?" she asked.

"What is with everyone today?" I laughed.

"That's not the answer."

"_Mom_" I protested.

"Who's your favorite girl?" she emphasized each word embarrassingly. I could hear Bella giggling on the other line.

"You" I muttered.

"What? I didn't hear that."

"You mom, ok?" I tried to reach for the phone and she pulled me under her arm in a head lock and ruffled the phone in my hair.

"Louder for the house to hear!" she teased.

"You you you!" I yelled laughing boisterously.

"Good." She let go. "There's a girl on the phone for you." She smiled out of breath then kissed my face making a loud sucking noise and walked away. I waited until she was out of sight to put the phone to my ear. I could hear her in the room by Alice attempting to play another one of my instruments.

"_Gah _Cullen women…" I positioned the phone between my neck and shoulder. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward." She calmed her laughter. "You guys are pretty rowdy today."

"Oh that? That's nothing. Mom's just being a bully until dad gets back." I joked.

"What happens then?"

"Dad takes over and the bi weekly water balloon fight starts in the living room at 6. Wanna come?"

She laughed loudly, "That sounds like tons of fun. Sure."

"Ok. Bring your own arsenal. And we're going for ice cream after."

"Ok. Mind if I come over now?"

"Not at all." I tried to sound nonchalant but my heart was doing flips.

"Ok." She agreed. I could tell she was smiling. It made me smile. "See you in a bit."

We said bye and hung up. I practically floated to my room where my mom and Alice were trying to make sense of a carving on one of my guitars.

My eyes grew wide as I rushed in to take it from them, "What are you guys doing?!"

"We were just playing around and I noticed this. What's it say?" my mom reached for the guitar again and I lightly slapped her hand. She snatched it back and smiled.

"Looks like it says Isabella." Alice teased.

"Will you guys stop?" I hugged it close to me.

"You stop." Alice continued to mock me in her annoying high pitched voice.

"Alright that's enough. It's almost time for your father to get home. I'm going set the battle stations." Mom my winked at us then left.

I wanted to tell her that Bella was coming over but fear that Alice would tease me again I kept quiet. I walked over to where the rest of my guitars were and placed the one I was holding beside them gently.

Alice stood up and folded her arms tapping her toe.

I turned and looked at her waiting expression. She lifted an eyebrow placing her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on with you and my best friend?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Liar!" she ran to me and jumped on me poking and pinching me.

I laughed loudly trying to fight her off but she just pinched whatever got in the way. "I know something's up and you're gonna tell me!"

"Alright, alright!" I gave in. "I surrender!" I held my hands in front of her while she held her finger up threatening to poke me again.

She got off of me and sat down watching me cautiously. "Speak." She said plainly.

"Ok. But this stays between us."

"Of course."

"I'm serious."

"I know!" she whined.

"Shake on it?"

She grumbled, "Fine."

We scooted closer to one another and crisscrossed hands then locked pinkies like we always did when we traded secrets.

"I, Alice, do hereby swear that I will not tell a soul my brother's secret or will have to live with a week old turkey sandwich in a dirty gym sock under my bed for 10 whole days."

"20." I interrupted.

"Oh come on!" she protested.

"20 or no deal. And a daily knuckle sandwich every day at four in front of your gymnastics teams."

She sighed heavily before agreeing, "_Fine_. I, Alice, do hereby swear that I will not tell a soul my brother's secret or will have to live with a week old turkey sandwich in a dirty gym sock under my bed for _20_, "she rolled her eyes and continued, "whole days-"

"And receive a daily knuckle sandwich." I added proudly.

"And receive a daily knuckle sandwich in front of my gymnastics team." She sputtered quickly, "Now what what what? What's so big that we had to change the conditions?"

I took a deep breath and looked in her curious face.

"Edward," her lips began to curl into a smile, "You're blushing." Our pinkies still locked she squeezed my finger harder. "Tell me." she smiled.

"Bella and I…" I scoffed, "Bella's my girlfriend."

"What?!" she giggled loudly.

"Shhhh"

"When?! How?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she let my hands go and hit me over and over again.

"You broke the bond!" I yelled blocking her hits.

"Ok ok." She wiggled her hands and we locked fingers again. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It just happened. Your practice was running late, she was waiting after I was done with the debate team. So I sat with her and we just…talked. Then we started leaving each other letters…"

"Letters? You write _love _notes?!"

"Yes, the few couple of months-"

"_MONTHS_?! Does this get any better?" she teased.

"Will you listen?" She stopped talking, holding in her laughter. "After the letters, we hung out a few times at the park. I took her to a movie, per Charlie's approval of course."

"Of _course_." she said daintily and smiled.

"It was fun. It was a funny movie. I held her hand." I lowered my head to hide my face.

"_Aww_. Eddy!"

"Stop it." I laughed, "That's why I didn't want to tell you!"

"You tell me everything!"

"I know but… I didn't want you to make fun of me."

"Of course I'm gonna make fun of you. It's _Bella_." She laughed. "We're all practically related."

I didn't say anything.

"That is so…_weird_." she giggled. "I don't think I would've seen that coming. You and Bella. Hm. You're my two best friends. I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean I'm shocked…"

I just listened as she went on and on about it. Finally she stopped and looked at me.

"You really like her, don't you?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well then," she sighed, "that's all that matters. I'm glad you guys are happy. I think this is gonna be awesome." She smiled.

I lifted my head as a smiled ripped across my face. I pulled her to me and hugged her tight while rocking her.

"You're the best sister ever."

"I know ya big softy."

I pulled her away from me and locked our pinkies again, "I promise I won't do anything to break her heart. And I _promise_ I won't ever do anything to make you think any less of me. I'll always be around for you. No matter what."

She smiled as her eyes twinkled, "Always?"

"Forever." I smiled squeezing her pinkies.

**A/N: I am such a bad author. It's that awkward time between Thursday and Friday and I'm just now posting this. Don't be mad at me, my Beta has decided to take the full blame for not editing it on time. We needed some recovery after Labor day... **

**I hope this painted somewhat of a picture about Alice/Edward's friendship/relationship and hopefully it bridges together nicely. The chapters will be longer now that it's unfolding so grab your snacks and use the potty!**

******Thanks for following, favoriting and reading. I love you all! **Please feel free to comment/review/ask.


	4. Chapter three: A humble welcome

Chapter three: A humble welcome

**Edward**

I was drained. I hadn't known Alice was so broken by me leaving. It was such a selfish and confusing decision. I had never actually stopped to think about whom all I'd hurt in the process. I could scratch off Alice now that I knew Bella was on the list. The list of those hurt by my decision was rapidly growing. With my parents top of the list I now know that not only Bella, but Alice was also affected.

I didn't sleep much.

Aside from the fact my bed was a little smaller than I remembered. Then again, the last time I had actually slept in this bed I was a few inches shorter.

I was in the house alone for most of the morning when I heard a loud knock on the front door. I guess no one believed in sleeping in anymore in Forks. I got out of bed and walked down stairs to the door. I could hear someone cursing but it didn't sound like the obscenities were meant for me. I opened the door and the back of someone's head was towards me going down the steps.

"Excuse me?" I asked squinting my eyes in the daylight. The tall over coated woman turned around quickly.

"Eddy?" the woman asked through her scarf that was wrapped nearly around her mouth. I opened my eyes and refocused them.

"Rosalie?" I widened my eyes in shock. I hardly recognized her. She slid her phone close and shoved it in her pocket running up to the door. The echoing clatter from her heels rang through the quiet of the neighborhood.

"Oh my God." she cried hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. "Poor mommy and daddy. When did you get in?" she asked pulling away from me holding my shoulders.

"Yesterday morning. Rose I didn't think you were coming." I said surprised.

"It still amazes me how you and Alice think I'm a monster. Where is she anyway, is she here, Alice?!" she yelled through the house walking past me.

"No, no she's at her house. We don't think you're a monster we just know with your career and all some things you can't make."

"Well Eddy," she walked back and put her hands on both my cheeks, "If I missed my parent's funeral _that_ would make me a monster." she tapped my nose and went back out on the porch. "Jessica, get out of the car my brother's here!" she yelled.

"Who's Jessica?" I asked as she walked in the house with the bag she dropped on the porch.

"My assistant. Take this will you sweets. Thanks so much. I forgot how cold it was in Forks I should have looked up the weather updates before I got here. I'm going to have to buy all new coats while I'm here just to survive the weekend. Oh," she walked back to me placing her hands on my face, "happy birthday Eddykins." she kissed both my cheeks and walked to the sofa and sat.

"Same to you." I was still shocked. A young girl about twenty came in the house behind her. She smiled and spoke, taking the bag from me. "Hi, I'm Jessica." she giggled. "I'll take that from you."

"It's ok. I'm sure you don't want to take all that upstairs to her room."

"Wait, wait. Take it to my room? Why?" Rosalie sat up shocked.

"Alice thought it would be a good idea if we stayed here until everything was done."

"Well, I've reserved a room for Jessica and I at a bed a breakfast not too far from here. I came to see if you were all here because I thought we should be together at a time like this."

"Funny you should say that considering you're not staying." Alice put her purse and keys down on the end table near the couch.

"Kitty. How'd you get in?" I asked surprised to see her.

"I came in through the garage. Hello Rosalie. Any trouble finding the house?" she asked with complete attitude keeping her distance.

"Why would I have trouble finding the house Ally? I grew up here." she smiled going over to Alice for a hug. Alice extended one arm and briefly hugged her.

"Did you now?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Oh Alice stop being that way. We're all here now. No need to bring up any pettiness."

"I guess." she said sourly and walked up to me, "Eddy, a good friend of daddy's called me last night and asked if we could come by to see him. He says he has something for us. I want you to come with me since you're a lawyer you can look over everything if it's legal stuff."

"Ok, let me just get dressed. It'll only take a second."

"Alright I'll make some coffee and get Bella out of the car."

I lost my breath, "B- Bella's coming?"

"Yeah." she smiled, "I have to bring her by the school. Her car stopped this morning. So hurry."

"Sure thing." I tried to sound confident and un-phased. First Rosalie shows up in all her Hollywood glamour then Bella resurfaces after an awkward moment.

This day just keeps getting better.

**Alice**

Bella came into the kitchen with me to make some quick coffee for Edward. I knew he still couldn't function in the morning without it.

"Nice to see Barbie finally showed."

"I'm not refereeing a fight between you and Rosalie, Bella."

"Yeah if you don't fight her first." she said folding her arms leaning against the counter looking at me.

"I'm not going to say much to her. She's staying at a bed and breakfast so hopefully I don't have to look at her too much either."

"You told me how she reacted when you called to tell her the news Al. She thought you were calling to wish her a happy birthday. If that's not grounds for an ass whipping than I don't know-"

"Is there anything I can help you with Ally?" Rosalie came in cutting Bella off.

"No I'm fine." I answered not looking at her.

She sat at the table and took off her scarf, "Oh. Ok." She sighed. "Bella." she said nonchalantly.

"Rosalie." Bella said back coldly.

"Wow, you haven't changed a bit over the years." Rosalie smiled.

"Hm, that's funny because you look exactly the same from the last time I saw you."

"Thank you." Rosalie perked up.

"Tell me. How much does liposuction and cosmetic surgeries run now a days?" Bella asked. I tried not to laugh but a snicker escaped my throat.

"I'm not sure but I think for your sake some doctor would feel sorry enough to give you one pro bono."

"Oh really? I'm sure you know a good doctor considering how fat you were when you left."

Rosalie gasped and got up from the table.

"Ok, that's enough. Rosalie you can help me with the sugar and cream."

"No problem Kitty." she spat and brushed past Bella bumping her to get to the cabinet.

"Pretty big production to go in the wrong cabinet genius." Bella said to Rosalie.

"I know where the cream and sugar is. It's my house."

"Well you seemed to have forgotten over the fifteen years you've been gone."

"Enough!" I stood in between them. "Either help or leave the kitchen." I said to the both of them. Bella went into the cabinet over the sink and grabbed the sugar and cream then handed them to Rosalie with a smile. She hesitated then took it from her smiling sourly back.

"Thank you." Rosalie said through her teeth.

"You're welcome." Bella said going to the living room.

"Some friend you got there Al." Rosalie said putting the sugar in my hand.

"Yeah well, she's here." I said fixing the coffee the way I remembered Edward liked it.

"Kitty stop." Rosalie said touching my shoulder, "You're not still mad are you?"

I looked up at her confused expression. "I have to go plan a funeral Rosalie and I'm in a bit of a hurry. Could you grab those two cups please?"

She gave up and took the two cups to the living room. I handed Bella a cup and placed Edward's cup on the coffee table. Rosalie gave me mine and I realized her company sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know if you drank coffee but I can get you one."

"No I'm fine thanks."

"Well would you like anything to drink, uh… I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Jessica. My name is Jessica." she stood up to shake my hand with a sweet a smile.

"Alice." I gave a welcoming smile back, "I'm Rosalie's baby sister."

"Who are _you_? Her daughter?" Bella asked sipping her coffee.

"I'm thirty two today Bella. She's twenty five. That's impossible." Rosalie snapped.

"Aw really? I thought you were older than that." Bella added sarcastically.

"I'm only two years older than Edward. You know that."

"Hey, a lot could have happened in fifteen years."

"You know you have one more time-"

"Ok, all set." Edward came downstairs just in time.

"Thank God." I breathed. "Coffee's on the table Eddy. Please let's get out of here." I walked to the front door when Rosalie called after us.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We have to take care of something for the funeral." I said annoyed.

"Shouldn't I come? I mean I am the oldest." She giggled lightly. "They were my parents too."

"Like you'd know that…" Bella said under her breath.

I gave her a reprimanding look before answering Rose. "Don't you have to like, check in at the place you're staying at or something?"

"You don't check in at a bed and honey but Jessica can bring our bags and I can go with you." she smiled too brightly.

"Great." I said and headed for the door. We all headed to my car and waited while Rosalie spoke with Jessica for a moment. "Come on Rose we gotta go." I yelled out of the window. She moved away from the car and half jogged towards us carefully making sure she didn't step in the grass. She hopped up front while Bella sat in back. Edward sat behind Rose as far away from Bella as possible.

I snorted to myself at how hard they tried to press themselves to the doors in order to keep away from one another.

I headed towards the school to drop Bella off first. The car was silent considering the verbal death match that had taken place earlier at the house. Edward being Edward took it upon himself to break the ice first.

"So Al, what all do we have to do today?"

I smiled at him through the rearview mirror before I answered, "Well after we leave here I still have to find the key to daddy's lock box and see if those policies are in there. I want to have the ceremony Sunday so you guys can get back to life." I looked at Rose out of the corner of my eye.

She was fixing her makeup.

"Oh... No rush. I took a leave of absence, they understand. I'll stay here as long as you need me. When we get back I can help you look." he said and rubbed my hair. I smiled forgetting about miss superstar next to me.

"Eddykins your hair looks great in this light. You should let me get some photos of you to take back to my agency." Rosalie joked turning and rustling Edwards's hair.

"Yeah right. Like I could model. Shouldn't I be younger?" he laughed.

"Please, I run that place. Besides I still model and you'd never know I'm turning 32 today." she stated proudly.

"That's because all your fans don't know the real you." Bella said toward her window.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked after taking a deep aggravated breath.

"I'm just saying. Your insides don't match your outsides."

"And your shoes don't match your shirt."

"Wow Rosalie. Fifteen years traveling the world and the only thing you can do is analyze my wardrobe. Nice come back Hannah Montana, tell me more?" Bella put her elbow on the arm rest up front and put her chin in her hand.

"Yeah, fifteen years. You'd think with all that time you'd have done something to yourself."

"For your information I have a _job_ Ms. Fancy pants. One that requires actual clothes. Not skimpy bathing suits."

"Analyzing wardrobes _is _my job." Rose retorted.

"Is it now, and how's the 401K on that?"

"With the money I make I could buy the guy who _created _the 401K."

"Have they been like this all morning?" Edward leaned up and asked me.

"Unfortunately." I said back rolling my eyes.

"She's not even worth my time Alice." Bella said quieting down. Rosalie sat back against her seat crossing her arms. She relaxed her body and started to smile.

"So Eddykins." she said happily, "How are the Californian women treating you? In fact, what happened to that blonde ticket you were seeing after you first moved out there with me? I liked her. I'm sure they have to be a step up from the Forks trash you've been with here."

"You bit-" Bella started.

I pressed the brakes jerking the car, "Ok Bella. School that way." I unlocked the door to signal her to get out. Bella scoffed and gathered her things. "Do you need us to come back and pick you up?"

"No that's fine. _Jake_ will be off by then. Besides, he said he should be done with my car by four. Later Al." She shut the door and went into the building. I noticed Edward put his head down a little upset. I pulled off shaking my head. Rosalie took out a file and started filing her nails smiling to herself.

"You know Eddykins, I never knew what you saw in her."

"Not cool Rose. That was a low blow." Edward said back.

"Seriously. She's trash. Always has been always will be."

"You grew up here too Rosalie. Are you trash?" I asked practically tossing flames off my head to her. "What about me? Or _mom _for that matter?" She didn't answer me. I could feel myself about to rip the steering wheel out of the dash board. She tossed her file in the bottom of her purse then turned to me.

"Why are you taking up for her? I'm your sister."

"Like that matters." I said to myself.

"Well it should. You've been nothing but mean to me since I've been here. Has it even occurred to you that it's my _birthday_? I won't accept that kind of treatment from-"

"Shut up!" I yelled stopping the car. "I'm not one of your obsessed flunkies that'll have the pleasure of taking your shit this weekend _or_ kissing your ass! She's my best friend, ok? She's been more of a sister to me than _you_ ever have! I know it's your birthday. It's Edward's birthday too but the world hasn't stopped yet! Mom and dad just died Rosalie. They _died_.We're gonna plan this funeral, lay mom and dad to rest, and then you can get on your fancy fucking jet and go back to Paris or wherever the fuck it is you came from to celebrate your killer birthday. Just sit there and don't say another word." She didn't say anything as I held my finger in her face.

"Kitty-" she started.

"You don't get to say shit to me!" I yelled quickly.

"Alice" Edward touched my shoulder, "calm down."

I tried to calm my breathing. This was not something I was ready for. Not if Rosalie was going to be here acting the way she has been acting.

Dad's old friend name was Aro. He said he grew up with him and mom. Once we were inside, Edward sat between Rosalie and me to keep the peace. I calmed down a little and prepared myself for whatever this man had to tell us. Aro came in after his receptionist bought us all glasses of water.

"Hello. Which one of you did I speak with on the phone?"

"Me." I stood up and extended my hand, "I'm Alice. This is my brother Edward and my sister Rosalie." They all stood and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you all." He smiled sitting. We followed. "I guess I better tell you all why I asked you here. I'm sure you're all busy." His face showed great remorse. He pulled a brown envelope from his drawer. "Your father was a very good friend of mine. It pains me to say that the bank your parents were in is the branch I'm over. He was there picking this up." he slid the envelope towards us.

Edward picked it up and opened it.

"There's money in here." he said confused looking back to Aro.

"He was taking out a loan. He didn't say what it was for. He and your mother just came in and asked to take out a loan with one of the clerks. When I heard it was from him I helped out a little. He was here getting it that day. I'm sure he'd want me to give it to you. You all may know his intentions."

Edward continued to go through the money shaking his head. "No. No we don't know why he could have taken it out." he looked at me then Rosalie.

"Your father helped me get this bank started. I owed him a lot for that and never had the chance to thank him."

My eyes weighed heavy with tears. "I don't understand, what's this mean?" I asked letting my emotions run free.

"This money is for you all. If it can help in anyway then I'm glad I can give it to you and if you need any more of it don't hesitate to come back here and ask. No interest. Keep it."

Edward nodded and shook his hand. Rosalie and I hugged him before we left. This is the kind of thing that proved mom and dad to be really great people. But why would mommy and daddy take out a loan? I know they didn't have any money and they were still helping me pay for loans in grad school so there wasn't much I could help them with but, was there something they needed but they didn't want to tell me?

We got back to the house after a quick lunch pick up. Rosalie had to come back to the house so her assistant could come back and get her.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and start to look for the key to daddy's lock box." I told Edward unlocking the door.

"Ok, I'll be up in a second."

I tossed my purse on the couch and headed for the stairs. On the way up I passed my room and looked in for a second then closed the door. I passed by Rose's room and noticed a difference in our rooms. I used to stay in my room up until I graduated from undergrad. Rosalie hadn't been in that room since she was seventeen. It was still prim and pink from her childish girly years. It pissed me off how much she just didn't give a shit about anything even in our parent's death.

I walked to mom and dad's room angry. I sat in their bed trying to catch my breath. As I inhaled I could smell the mixture of mom and dad scents, perfumes and colognes. I lied back and twisted myself in the sheets. "Why can't you guys come back?" I whispered sniffing the blankets and sheets, "Just for a little while."

**Rosalie**

"Did you have to tear her down like that?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you're still sporting a huge one for her." I dug through my bag looking for my cigarette case as my _little brother _lectured me.

"That doesn't matter Rose, calling her trash wasn't a nice thing to say."

"She started with me and nobody has said a word to her."

"You sound like you're four years old. Admit it, you were wrong."

"No, because I wasn't." I sucked my teeth still not having found the damn case, "I'm a grown ass woman Edward. I can say what I want when I want and that little cunt _is_ trash." I looked at him and threw him a sarcastic smile and pulled a cigarette from my case placing it in the corner of my mouth.

"But look what it's done to Alice. I've never seen her that angry before."

"Ok yeah she was pissed. Big _deal_." I started the search for my lighter.

"She's been through a lot Rosalie give her a break… She had to take on the burden of telling us our parents died."

"Like she's the only one that's hurt. They were my parents too!" I tossed my purse on the floor. "Look. I know you and Alice have always been…closer than her and I alright? It doesn't give you the right to reprimand me like I'm a child for her benefit."

"Then stop acting like one."

We stared at each other fuming with anger.

"Are you seriously arguing with me about Alice's her stupid friend?"

"Rosalie… Just stop. It's more than that and you know it. The birthday thing Rose? Seriously? Alice's birthday was four days ago. I bet you didn't even remember."

I thought about the days and could recall forgetting something but then dismissing it as soon as I couldn't grasp it.

Edward continued to lecture me. "When are you gonna stop thinking about yourself all the time? Be civil just this once and then you can do whatever you want to do. Just please, give Alice a break."

"Remember you left too Edward. Coming back here and sticking up for her every second won't make anything better."

He didn't say anything as he got up to walk away. I grabbed the box of matches from the coffee table I knew mom still kept there for lighting candles and struck one.

"You're not smoking in here." he said just as I heard him go into the hall bathroom. I blew out the match rolling my eyes in his direction. I scooped up my cell phone and took the matches with me out to the porch dialing Jessica's phone number viciously.

"Jessica." I said as soon as the phone picked up.

"Yes Rosalie?"

"Where are you? I need to get out of this mad house._ Now_."

"I'm on my way, almost to you."

"That's not fast enough. I have to get out of here quick I can't even smoke a fucking cigarette."

"Right away I'll be there in a second." I hung up the phone and took a huge puff from my cigarette holding it for a moment letting it burn on the back of my tongue and in my lungs then I let it out. This was all the same reasons why I didn't feel bad about leaving this place and never looked back in the first place.

**A/N: Ok so I had a bit of a time getting the ages together… But I think I finally landed on a happy medium for all so here we go:**

**From oldest to youngest characters:**

**Rosalie- 32**

**Jasper -30 & Edward -30**

**Alice & Bella -28 (finishing grad school)**

**Jacob -28 for flare**

**I hope that puts things into perspective and it seems likely. Also I hope everyone's POV isn't sounding like the same person. I want you all to know and connect with each character. There's a reason for that and I hope I'm doing a good job at it. **


End file.
